La sonrisa del cielo
by wolf-fer
Summary: Sasuke decide regresar a Konoha después de 3 años para volver a ver a cierta joven de cabello rosa, sin embargo sucesos inesperados le aguardan.
1. Mi sonrisa

**Hola, Bueno esta historia la tenia inicialmente en pero con otro nombre en la cuenta así que no piensen mal, es solo que decidí mudar los fics que tenía en esa cuenta a la de acá para que en solo tenga los fics de temas originales. La historia consiste en solo dos capítulos y espero que les guste. Advierto desde ahora, si no les gustan las historias tristes no la lean gracias.**

Me encuentro caminando por un bosque, perdí la noción del tiempo en la que llevo caminando y aunque me acompañan 3 personas más siento como si estuviera solo…mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha soy un joven alto y de piel pálida, de ojos negros, cabello negro algo coro que termina en puntas y con dos mechones al lado de mi cara, ya tengo 15 años… y hoy hace justamente 3 años fue la última vez que vi konoha, la última vez que vi a mis amigos, la última vez que vi a mi equipo…la última vez que la vi a ella. Si era verdad desde hace un tiempo no me la había podido sacar de mi cabeza y por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de verla, volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa, su cabello rosado y sus peculiares ojos color jade. De pronto escucho una voz que me saca de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Hey Sasuke apresúrate no te quedes atrás! – decía un Suigetsu muy desesperado.

- No le grites así a Sasuke –decía una Karin furiosa.

-¡Tu no me mandas!- decía un Suigetsu muy enojado.

- Cállate dientes de serrucho-le contesto Karin en su defensa.

- Será mejor que se calmen los 2- fue lo único que se le escucho decir a Juugo

El resto del camino transcurrió muy tranquilo por así decirlo, partes del camino transcurrían en silencio a excepción de una o tal vez dos peleas entre Karin y Suigetsu, pero todo estuvo en paz. Los pensamientos que antes perturbaban mi mente habían regresado después de un tiempo, trate de ignorarlo pero fue en vano, me empezaba a preguntar por qué no la podía olvidar como a todos los demás… ¿porque con ella era diferente?... yo sabía la respuesta pero me negaba a reconocerla… ¡por favor! Yo Sasuke Uchiha siempre considere los sentimientos como muestras de debilidad. De ninguna manera puedo estar enamorado de Sakura… o tal vez si.

Al caer la noche decidimos acampar, preparamos las cosas, conseguimos algo para cenar y fuimos a dormir, a mi me tocaba hacer guardia, por más que pudiera no me podía concertar en vigilar, demasiadas ideas inundaban mi mente y de pronto paso esa pregunta por mi mente… si yo llegara a regresar a konoha ella aun sentiría algo por mi?... esa pregunta me dejo helado… yo ya no sabía cómo era Sakura ahora en su forma de ser o de pensar, no podría deducir una respuesta segura a mi pregunta yo mismo, paso por mi cabeza la descabellada idea de regresar a konoha para estar con ella pero… jamás podría hacer so! … después de todos los problemas que cause, a todos los que lastime, a todos a los que abandone…después de esa fría despedida hacia Sakura… yo ya no podría regresar, no creo que me esperen con los brazos abiertos pero nada cuesta soñar, después de un rato ya no aguante mas, no me importo dejar solos a mis compañeros ellos podrían arreglárselas sin mí, me puse en marcha para llegar a konoha a amanecer y efectivamente así lo hice, regrese a lo que alguna vez fue mi casa me di una ducha y me puse ropa limpia, me dirigí a la oficina de la Hokage mientas observaba cuanto habían cambiando las cosas mientras mi fui.

Al llegar me encontré con la Hokage Tsunade la cual me dio la bienvenida le pedí perdón por todos los problemas que cause, le confesé que me arrepentía de todo corazón y le conté todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza hasta lo de Sakura, Tsunade me volvió a abrazar, esta vez el abrazo se sintió diferente, se sintió de pena, de consuelo la verdad yo no sabía porque pero sería mejor no preguntar, después de que me dejo de abrazar le pregunte en donde estaba Sakura pues tenía que sincerar mis sentimientos con ella, Tsunade me dio las indicaciones para llegar a donde se supone se encontraba Sakura, le di las gracias y Salí corriendo a buscarla, de no ser porque yo estaba ya muy lejos, habría jurado que vi lagrimas en los ojos de la Hokage, seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra, estaba muy feliz y lo seria aun mas si la volvía a ver, cuando llegue al lugar me quede helado, no podía moverme, no sé si deje de de respirar…entre en un estado de shock…, era un prado hermoso con muchas flores de todos los colores que me podría haber imaginado, la hierba verde se movía con el viento, había un hermoso, grande y frondoso árbol de cerezo un árbol de Sakura con todos los retoños que estaban floreciendo y ahí debajo de ese frondoso árbol al pie de sus raíces se encontraba una roca tallada a mano…no, no era una roca… era una lapida, me acerque involuntaria mente aquella lapida, y caí de rodillas enfrente de ella…mis ojos no podían ni querían creer lo que veían escrito en esa lapida… "aquí descansa en paz Sakura Haruno, ninja honorario de konoha que murió al tratar de traer a uno de sus camaradas de regreso"… leer esa frase me partió el corazón y el alma en mil pedazos, mis ojos se humedecieron poco a poco hasta que las lagrimas cayeron por mi mejillas, de pronto sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro, me di vuelta y lo vi a él…mi compañero y rival, un joven rubio de ojos azules, Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ella estaría feliz de verte aquí de vuelta…con nosotros-pronuncio el rubio

No dije nada, no podía articular palabra hasta que de la nada y con dificultad alcance a decir- Lo siento Naruto…de no ser por mi…- no pude terminar aquella frase pues mi compañero me interrumpió.

- Si dices eso estoy seguro de que Sakura se enojara, ten toma esto-Naruto me alcanzo con su mano una carta- ella me pidió que te lo diera si es que algo le llegaba a pasar.

Tome la carta, la abrí y empecé a leerla – Ella nunca cambiara- dije al finalizar la lectura.

La carta decía:

_Sasuke:_

_No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado si es que lees esta carta que escribí en caso de que yo ya no pudiera verte de nuevo, tenía muchas ganas de verte y ver como as crecido estoy segura de que estas mas apuesto desde la última vez que nos vimos y quiero decirte que en todo ese tiempo mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado ni disminuyeron , por el contraria han aumentado y aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo nunca me cansare de decirte lo mucho que te amo, si te amo Sasuke Uchiha, siempre soñé con el día en que viviéramos juntos pero eso se quedo en un sueño, que esto no detenga tus sentimientos, si encuentras a alguien con quien compartir tu vida yo me sentiría muy contenta. Gracias por todo, te amo Sasuke._

_Siempre tuya…Sakura. _

__- Yo también te amo Sakura…. ¡Te amo!- grite a los cuatro vientos sin importarme que me escuchen o no, Naruto me abrazo, dejamos un ramo de flores en la tumba y nos empezamos a alejar del lugar en ese momento…sentí como el cielo me sonrió.


	2. La sonrisa del cielo

¿Qué es lo que me paso?, ¿En dónde me encuentro? Y ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?, me encuentro en un lugar lleno de luz no se hacia donde es arriba y hacia donde es abajo, no puedo ver más que el color blanco por todos lados. De pronto empiezo a escuchar muchas voces a mi alrededor, no puedo distinguir bien de quienes son solo logro descifrar algunas de ellas, y entre todas ellas se encuentra mi compañero de equipo Naruto y la voz de Kakashi, logro notar un tono de preocupación en sus voces, ¿Por qué están preocupados? No logro comprender nada, empiezo a escuchar atentamente a la conversación y comienzo a comprender cada vez más….

- Kakashi-sensei tenemos que hacer algo, ¡Sasuke está cada vez peor!- escuche a mi compañero decir.

- Cálmate Naruto estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo –decía un Kakashi muy serio.

- ¡Tsunade-sama, lo estamos perdiendo!- grita una voz masculina.

- ¡¿Qué?! - fue lo único que la Hokage pudo pronunciar.

- Acaba de entrar en paro cardiaco y su hemorragia está muy mal-volvió a decir la misma voz masculina.

- Abuela Tsunade, ¡tiene que salvar a Sasuke! ¡El aun no puede morir! -

- Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo Naruto… -

¿Morir?, yo Sasuke Uchiha voy a morir? En estos momentos recordé todo al instante y vi pasar esos recuerdos cual relámpago… ha pasado un año desde que regrese a konoha y hoy fui a visitar la tumba de mi amada, la tumba de Sakura, pero al llegar me encontré con mis viejos compañeros de viaje, sí; Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin decidieron darme una pequeña "visita", los encontré recargados en el árbol de cerezo como esperando a que yo llegara…

**Flash Back**

- Valla, valla cuanto tiempo ¿no Sasuke? –dijo Suigetsu entre dientes.

-Si no has cambiado en nada Sasuke-kun-menciono Karin.

-¿Que quieren? -musite cortantemente.

- Que ya no podemos visitar a nuestro antiguo compañero que si mal no recuerdo nos dejo abandonados en un bosque-dijo Suigetsu con un tono de rencor en su voz.

- Ya están muy grandes como para arreglárselas sin mí, ¿no creen? -

- Creo que aun no comprendes Sasuke-dijo juugo el cual desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció a mi lado dándome un puñetazo en el estomago - nuestra misión es traerte con nosotros…..vivo o…muerto.

Ese puñetazo me sofoco pero lo pude responder a tiempo, poco después los 3 se me echaron en sima y empezamos la batalla, si era desigual 3 contra 1 pero no era la gran cosa ganarles seria sencillo pero en lo que no pensé fue que en un año ellos aprendieron cosas nuevas y todo se me empezó a salir de las manos, me acorralaron en el árbol de cerezo y Suigetsu me clavo su gran espada en mi estomago, escupí sangre pero tome la espada con ambas manos de forma que el ya no la pudiera sacar y pude darle unos golpes certeros, pero me descuide de juugo y Karin y termine en el suelo después de eso todo se hiso borroso….

**Fin del Flash Back**

Empiezo a divisar la escena…veo a mi cuerpo ensangrentado y a la Hokage Tsunade tratando de salvarme la vida, veo a un grupo de ninjas médicos, a Naruto, Kakashi, y a algunos de mis amigos…entonces comprendí que si mi cuerpo estaba haya abajo entonces yo era el espíritu, decidí que ya no abría forma de que yo pudiera regresar, empecé a verlos desde más arriba…si me dirigía al cielo…y ay entre las nubes pude ver algo o más bien a alguien que hace mas de un año que ya no veía….

- Sakura…-fue lo único que pude pronunciar .

- Sasuke...- musito ella.

En ese momento nos abrazamos como nunca nos habíamos abrazado antes… la mire a los ojos y al fin ocurrió lo que yo tano había esperado, mis labios se juntaron con los de ella… fue un verdadero beso, mejor de lo que esperaba debo decir.

- Sasuke ¿qué haces aquí?-me pregunto la joven de ojos color jade.

- ¿No estás feliz de verme?-conteste a su pregunta con otra.

- No es eso estoy muy feliz de verte pero…a ti aun te queda mucho por vivir Sasuke…tu aun no puedes morir-

- Me estás diciendo que tengo que regresar-

- Aunque me duela decirlo si, con todo el dolor que siente mi corazón pero no puedo arrebatarte lo que aun te queda de vida solo por el capricho de que te quedes junto a mí- en ese momento me abrazo.

- Entiendo...-antes de decir algo más le di un último beso.

- Estoy segura de que nos reuniremos dentro de muchos años…solo se paciente...-empezamos a separarnos pues había una fuerza que me jalaba hacia abajo…

- Si, prometo que seré paciente…-esa fuerza se hiso mas fuerte.

- Adiós Sasuke...-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- No Sakura…esto no es un adiós…es un hasta luego…-dije, y después de eso no la vi mas…

Tenía adolorido todo el cuerpo, sentía los parpados pesados y una punzada terrible en mi cabeza y el estomago, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a mi sensei, a la Hokage junto a mí, también estaba Naruto a un lado, pude distinguir que ahora me encontraba en una suave cama de un hospital.

- Me alegro de que hayas despertado Sasuke…nos sacaste un buen susto-me dijo la rubia.

-¿Como estoy?-pregunte.

- Estas bien solo hay que darle tiempo a que surta efecto el tratamiento-volvió a comentar la Hokage.

Transcurrieron algunas semanas y pronto pude salir del hospital, me encontraba caminando en konoha junto a Naruto y voltee a ver hacia el cielo….vi la sonrisa de Sakura…. Ahora sé que esa sonrisa que da el cielo es solo para mí…

**FIN **

**Bueno este es el fin de la historia espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
